Face Down
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Winry and Envy start dating. Later on in their relationship, Ed finds out a dark secret and wants to get Winry out of the trouble she's in. Will he be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Conny:** I've been working like crazy...I'm tired, so heres my little brother to tell you about this story.

**Lowell:** Before I get to the story, I just want to make ONE thing clear. Sister forgot to mention that I strongly dislike romances... That's why I didn't like her songfics for EdWin or Royai! Did I make myself clear?! Anyways...the background before you read this story. This is a mini series of a high school setting for FMA. It starts out with Ed, Al and Winry in 10th grade, just for anyone's information. Oh, yeah...this story is mostly in Ed's point of view, just so you don't get confused...

Inspiration: "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
(Listen to the song, read the lyrics, and watch the music video...you'll understand the story better...)

Disclaimer: Sister, nor I own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the song that inspired this story.

Summary: Winry and Envy start dating. Later on in their relationship, Ed finds out a dark secret and wants to get Winry out of the trouble she's in. Will he be able to help her?  
(If you're wondering, my sister was the one who came up with the summary...not me. So! No blaming the little brother!)

* * *

I lost my chance to ask out Winry. All because Envy had to ask her out first! I know that guy is trouble, but does she know?! I've been tortured by that jerk ever since grade school! I want to tell Winry that she's making a huge mistake, but I have to be her supportive childhood friend.

"Hey, Ed, what's wrong?" Snapping back to reality, I see my blonde crush looking at me with concern. Should I lie, or tell her what I'm thinking?

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong. I'm just wondering, why are you going out with Envy?" Ok, I know that wasn't subtle, but give me a break! That guy is NO good!

"Well…I sort of had a crush on him for a while now…" WELL, that was a stake in the heart! Thank you, Winry, for breaking my already crumpled heart! I'm still her best friend, so I have to play nice with her and the guy.

"Oh, really? What got you into him?" I know I shouldn't be asking questions, but I could play "The Curious Best Friend" card, if need be.

"Well…he is cute, and he's on the karate team…" I'm on the karate team, too, but apparently all she sees is him… Winry just keeps going on and on about Envy, and now I just want to whack the guy up side the head.

"Ed, are you even listening to me?" I don't think I was listening. All I hear is a crap load about how great the guy is, though I think I'm the only one that knows he has a dark side!

"Oh, sorry, kind of zoned out…" For a high school student, I would have come up with better excuse, but since I'm ticked off at Envy, I don't think I could have done any better.

"I was asking what the biology homework was. I forgot to write it down…are you sure you're ok?" Winry gazed those beautiful sky blue eyes at me, the same ones that would make me melt, ones that would tell if I were lying or not.

"Um, biology was reading out of the book, pages 272 to 284, we'll have a quiz on that reading tomorrow." I knew it would be hard to avoid that last question, so I tried anyways.

"You have got to be kidding me! How can Mr. Mustang give us **that** much homework, then take a quiz on it?! Could you help me, later?" Ok, maybe I could help her with the homework, that and tell her dating Envy was the wrong thing!

"Sure, your house or mine?"

* * *

Winry was supposed to stop by my house an hour ago! It's already six, she hasn't called, sent a text, emailed, NOTHING! How could she bail on her best friend?! My cell phone goes off, thank whatever God!

"Um, Ed?" Why does Winry sound…different?

"Hey, Win, I thought-"

"Um, I have a date tonight and Envy helped me study for the quiz tomorrow, so…"

"It's ok, it's not like I was standing by the door waiting for you, go have fun on your date." I was really standing by the door, now I get this call. Wonderful!

"I'm sorry for bailing, Ed. See you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow." With that I hung up. I didn't bother on ranting, when I would usually do so. Al was supposed to come home soon, since he goes to the animal shelter for some volunteer work, right after school. I'm thankful Alphonse was able to jump a grade and be in my class, at least I have someone on my side!

* * *

"Hi, Brother!" My little brother came walking through the door with that always sunshiny smile.

"Hey, Al…Winry couldn't come because of her date with _Envy…_" At least Alphonse understands my hatred for that guy!

"I don't see why she likes him. He's a horrible person, it's just no one knows what's under that mask." Al sat down next to me, on the floor and looked through the textbook I had open.

"She'll find out soon, I hope…" Looking back at the words on the book, I already knew all of this stuff.

"Hey, Brother…I thought the homework was on 272, not 172." Maybe that's why I know all that crap!

"Oh…oops…I've just been…" Al knows what and why.

"You're upset that you missed your chance to ask out Winry and that Envy took her." That's my little brother for you!

"At least you understand why I don't want her dating that guy. He's going to do something bad, I just know it!" Ok, you're either agreeing with me or thinking I'm just an overprotective best friend.

"Brother, get to work. This'll be over soon, hopefully."

* * *

**Lowell:** Conny wanted short chapters...so, I'm sorry for only giving you this much. If you want more of this story, just review. Sis said she might post this story either once a week or once every three days. She's still thinking about it.

**Conny:** ...._Zzzz_.... review...._Zzzz_....please...._Zzzz_....

**Lowell:** O.o How did she-oh, nevermind...it's Conny... Well, listen to the sleeping girl and review! Peace out, I'm going to play CoD:MW2!!

**Conny:** ..._Zzzz_...Need..._Zzzz_...More..._Zzzz_...Reviews..._Zzzz_...At Least..._Zzzz_...A Few..._Zzzz_....More..._Zzzz_...


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back! I wanted to be nice and put the next chapter up!

**Lowell:** I guess you're going to make me say all the legal stuff...

**Conny:** Nah! My turn!

DISCLAMIER: I THINK OWNING FMA WOULD BE AMAZING, BUT THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!

**Lowell:** -_-' Did you have to yell it?

**Conny:** Well, some people can't hear!

**Lowell:** We're online...

**Conny:** Oh...oops...SORRY PEOPLES!!!

**Lowell:** I wish you people could understand what I'm going through over here...anyways, have fun reading!

* * *

Ok, you have know clue how wrong you were Alphonse! It's been a flipping year! They haven't stopped dating! We're in 11th grade! One thing that I noticed, though, is that, ever since Winry has been dating Envy, she's been a little quieter. She would normally talk to everyone, now she's just been the person listening, not doing much. I wonder how long this is going to last…

I was sitting in the kitchen, reading To Kill a Mockingbird, waiting for the bus to stop by.

"Hey, Ed, what's up?" That was my adoptive mom, Izumi Curtis. Long story short, my dad walked out and my mom died. She was our god-mother, so Al and I have been with her since.

"Nothing…" That had to be an automatic red flag because she sat down in the chair next to me.

"Are you sure? That's the tenth time you've read that book and you never say 'nothing' unless something is wrong." This woman knows me too well…

"Fine…you remember Winry-?" She cut in.

"Your crush backslash childhood friend, who's dating a guy you hate?" Has Alphonse been telling her about this?! Boy, I'm going to rant like there's no tomorrow!

"How-?" Does she have to cut in again?!

"You're not the only one who tends to rant about their problems…go on." Ok, HOPEFULLY, she doesn't butt in again.

"Well, I KNOW this guy is no good for her. Envy is a guy who has a dark side, no one, but me and Al knows, because we're the ones that he messes with. Winry must be blind or something because she doesn't see that! She's been acting differently ever since she's been dating him! What am I supposed to do?!" I might have sounded a little childish, but like I really care! All I can care about right now is that Winry has been with the wrong guy the whole time!

"Ed, have you told her anything?" What kind of-oh, I see where this is going…

"Of course, I haven't. She's been too 'busy'," I had to use air quotes for that word, "with her boyfriend. She only sees me as her best friend, nothing more." You know what? I'm not helping myself.

"Well, as your mother, I'm going to tell you something." She pulled out a spatula from the drawer, behind her chair. This will not be pleasant…

* * *

After a slightly painful whack over the head and a lecture, I think I can tell Winry what's been bothering me… Let's hope she'll listen…

The only class that Winry and I could talk, without Envy being around was calculus. My only problem was that Ms. Hawkeye hated it when someone was talking while she was, so I had to find a way around it. I figured out a way I could talk to Win, without really talking to her. You see, these calculators that we use have this option to use letters. I could just pass my calculator over to her, then she could reply.

_Hey can we talk later_

After typing that in, I passed it over to Winry, who was sitting to my right. She looked at it, then to me. She seems a little different, I can't put my finger on it. She taps in a message and passes it back.

_IDK Envy told me I shouldn't_

What's that supposed to mean? Tapping in, asking what she meant, I passed it back over.

_I cant tell you he wont let me_

Ok, she's hiding something. I have to know what's wrong! Winry always told me if something was wrong! But ever since Envy came into the picture, she's blocked everything out!

_Winry whats wrong_

She's ignoring me now…Something is seriously up. If she won't tell me what's wrong, I'll just beat the answer out of Envy. That's what I'll do.

* * *

Ok, I must be an idiot. I slipped a note into Envy's locker saying he should meet me outside the gym doors. I know he's on the karate team, so am I! I can take this guy, hopefully without any injuries.

"Hey, pipsqueak! You the one that gave me this note?!" If anyone asks, I'm going to give him a bloody nose for calling me small.

"I'M NOT SHORT!! WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO CALL ME: A GNOME IN A LAND FULL OF GIANTS?!?!" That idiot's laughing now. What am I, a three ring circus in one?!

"Jeez, short stuff, someone's got a temper." He kept walking towards me, cracking his knuckles, as he moved forward.

"Envy, what the hell is wrong with Winry?!" I barked to the guy.

"Nothing, she's been obedient, most of the time." Winry is NO dog! What the hell is with this guy's mind?!

"What are you talking about?!" If I hear the wrong answer, I swear I'll beat the crap out of him.

"She's been a bad girl, simple as that." Ok, he's dead.

"Winry is **NOT** your pet!" I charged him, fist aimed straight for the nose. I made contact, but he only laughed.

"That all you got, Elric?" He threw a punch to my stomach, it didn't bother me too much, but I felt like I was going to throw up.

"I'm just getting started." Charging him again, I decided to fake a punch, then swing into a spin kick. It worked, though Envy really didn't get hurt.

"Ha! This is pathetic! I don't even see why I'm giving a chance. I'm out." He just walked away! Well, what the hell am I supposed to do, now?! Going after him would only get me ignored, Winry won't talk and I doubt there's anything that would give me a clue about this in our school's gossip circle.

* * *

"How did it go?" Izumi asked as I walked into the house.

"This is a crap load of shit!" I wish I watched my language a bit more…

"You do **NOT** swear in this household, mister!" Here comes everyone's favorite part: Something thrown at my face! Yay! Today's thrown item is: A skillet!

"S-sorry…mom…Ow…" It's wonderful to have Izumi as a mother. At least it's a punishment that teaches a lesson…

"Brother! What happened?" Alphonse probably came downstairs after hearing me fall to the floor.

"Oh, hi, Al. Ed's just being his usual potty-mouth." Why is Al the one that _ALWAYS_ gets the nice side of Izumi?! Oh yeah…Al's the one that never gets in trouble…

"Sorry, but it's true…" I propped myself up on my elbows.

"What happened?" Both Al and Izumi asked me. This will be a wonderful discussion over dinner!

"Can we eat first?! I'm starved!"

* * *

Well, maybe I was wrong about dinner. You see, Izumi isn't the best cook. The only thing she can cook, without it being burned, underdone, or poisonous is ramen noodles. That and rice, so it's Ramen Chicken noodle with rice!

"What's wrong with Winry, Brother?" Al asked, after slurping some of the chicken broth.

"She didn't tell me. Win said she 'couldn't' tell me." I ate a ton of noodles before the next question came up.

"Did you tell her that you still have a crush on her?" Oh, flipping, joy. Why can't that woman leave that part out for now?! I care about Winry's wellbeing right now, not the fact that I'm still madly in love with her! God!

"Could we please stay on subject? Anyways, since I couldn't get her to talk, I tried interrogating Envy." Ok, as I looked around, both Izumi and Al had this glimmer in their eyes that sort of looked…mad…I think… I'm not really sure.

"What did that guy say?" She asked coldly, like she knew what I was going to say.

"Envy said she was a _'bad girl'_ and that she's supposed to be _'obedient'_." A look of disgust went around the table. I didn't like the terminology Envy used. It made Winry seem like an animal that needed more training.

"Did you ask what he meant by that, Brother?" Al, being of two of Winry's childhood friends, obviously needed to know more.

"He didn't explain. That guy ran off before I could ask him more." I finished off all of my food, so I got up and went to the sink.

"Edward, I need to speak with you alone. Alphonse, could you please tell Sig it's time to close up the meat shop for the day?" Alphonse nodded, then left to the meat shop down the block.

* * *

We stood in silence as Izumi washed the dishes, while I dried them. I glanced over to her, seeing that she looked like she was thinking.

"Um…mom?" She put the plate she had just cleaned down, then turned off the faucet.

"Ed, I want you to watch over Winry. That girl must be scared to tell anyone what's happening to her and she needs someone she could lean on." It's like Izumi was in that same situation before, I wonder…

"How do you know?" Well, I know Izumi's a wise person and that everyone goes to her for help, but how does she know about this?

"I've had my share of problems in the past, hopefully, this isn't the same as what I went through…anyways, you need to be her friend. She needs to know that you're always there for her, no matter what. Got it?" I've been trying to be her friend, but she keeps pushing me away! How am I supposed to do that?!

"How…?" I finished drying the last plate and put them away.

"When she's in the hole, you pull her out. You'll understand what I mean, when time comes." With that riddle, she left me standing in the kitchen.

* * *

**Conny: **Well! That's another chapter! I might post the next one! But I want more reviews...

**Lowell:** Sister hates it when people just read and leave. It's not fair to us writers, that most of you people just do that.

**Conny:** Um, you're like my editor...well, actually second editor...but anyways, the little brother is right! It's rude to have some of you people just read and NOT review!!

**Lowell:** Thank you, people who don't review! She's ranting! Ugh...I know how Mustang feels when Ed rants... Could you please do me a favor and review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Conny:** Well, I'm so glad people are supporting me! I love you all! And I have to say, thank you to my little brother! If it wasn't for the fact that he says "You're too obsessed with writing!" I probably wouldn't be on here proving he was right!

**Lowell:** o.O Well, you're welcome, Nee-chan... You know what, I'm going to the disclaimer for you, just because you seem too happy to deal with legal stuff.

**Conny:** Aw~! You don't have to, if you don't want to!

**Lowell:** Oh, well, I'll be nice, today!  
DISCLAIMER: NEE-CHAN DOESN'T OWN _FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, though it might be pretty amazing to see what it's like to own it_!!

**Conny:** Um...thanks, Lowell...have fun with this chapter!

* * *

Months later, the final exams were in play, meaning half days until the end of the school year.

"At least the English exam is done with!" I told my little brother and Winry. She said Envy was out today because he was supposedly sick. Knowing that guy, he's skipping for the heck of it.

"Well, tomorrow is the Science exam and you **KNOW** I'm no good with that!" Winry said, sounding a little happier than she's been acting lately.

"I could help you, you know?" I said, as we entered the parking lot.

"Yeah, Brother is really good with science, so am I." Thank you, Alphonse for helping. Maybe if we convince her to do some last minute studying with us, she might talk!

"Well, I don't know. Envy…he might want me to study with him…" What the hell is with her?!

"I thought Envy had a D- in science…" I have to tell Alphonse he's amazing! If I didn't have my little brother, I have no clue where'd I be!

"That's only because he doesn't want to try. He's actually pretty smart…" Ever since Envy popped into this conversation, Win's being a bit…depressed? I can't figure girls!

"Really…? Hmm, I didn't know. Oh, mom's there!" Thanks for bailing, Al! And just when I thought you were awesome! "Come on, Brother!" That bronze-blond brother of mine…

"Hey, Winry! You come along, too!" It is just me, or is Izumi helping me?!

"Ed…I don't know…Envy said he would pick me up…" Ok, what I did next was a bit stupid, but who cares?! I'm keeping my best friend away from that jerk! I grabbed Winry's wrist and pulled her to my mom's car.

"Um…hi, Mrs. Curtis." Winry greeted my mom.

"Hey, sweetie! Come on, I'll stop by the ice cream shack! You guys deserve a good snack after that exam." That genuine smile, of Izumi's, was the thing that got Winry in the car. I'm telling you, my mom, she has this power that can get you to do **ANYTHING**! She's **THAT** powerful!

"So, mom, what's with the nice mood?" I had to ask, just to seem like I'm in character and not knowing what she's doing for me.

"Well, first off, I'm always in a nice mood, unless something happens to go wrong…but anyways, Sig won $200 in a bet against his buddies and he let me have half." With that almost scary smile, we bolted down the road in my mom's black Mercedes.

* * *

Sitting out on one of the benches, near the ice cream shack, the four of us enjoyed the frozen dessert in the nice weather.

"So, Winry, why haven't you stopped by lately?" Izumi tried to make some small talk, probably just to see where it could go.

"I've been with my…boyfriend…Envy." Winry crammed a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth, most likely, so she didn't have to answer another question right away.

"I'm going to get more! It's free refill!" I hopped off the bench and walked over to the stand, but I saw someone walking down the street. This guy was the last person I wanted to see. Envy. I could faintly hear what he was saying.

"…Well, if you tell anyone, I'll hurt you worse than I did to her…!" What is that guy talking about? "…Good, you'll stay quiet then. If I catch wind of anyone talking about me beating her, I'll find you…" Ok, whoever Envy was talking to had something HUGE against him. Wait…beating her? Who is he-WINRY! That must be what's going on! I have to get her out of this! But…what if she pushes me away again? I have to talk to her… "WINRY!" Good, God…that bastard spotted Winry… I saw her turn around, that smile on her face changed when she spotted Envy.

"Hey, Envy!" Ok, the way she sounded, it was like she never wanted to see him again, but had to fake she wanted to. I could tell this wasn't going to end well, unless Winry obeyed Envy.

"How are you, sweetie? I was going to pick you up at school today, but it seems like you got a ride." Ok, that guy can't just walk up to Winry like that, while he's standing in front of my mom and brother. I have to get over there.

"Hello, Envy." I know I sounded cold, that was the point!

"Oh, I didn't see you there, shrimp!" I would LOVE to kill this guy. 1.) If I understood this right, he's been hurting Winry. 2.) He's been a jerk to me and Al for a LONG time. 3.) He just called me short!

"So, this is Envy. Nice to meet you." What the heck, mom?! You're supposed to whoop his sorry ass! Not be nice to this guy!

"Oh, hi! I see Winnie's been talking about me." What's with the nickname?! Winry never let me call her 'Winnie' when we were kids, why is she allowing this guy to?!

"I'm Mrs. Curtis, Ed and Al's mother." Ok, mom. I should be saying something along the lines of: _You're supposed to kill him because he's abusing Winry and he's tortured Al and I since grade school!_ I would be saying that, but it's Izumi. You don't tell her to do something, nor do yell at her. It's like the golden rule.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Curtis. Well, Winnie and I have to get going. I've planned to give her a _surprise_." With that, Envy steered Winry away, like she was a horse lead by her horseman. I waited until they were out of earshot, to tell my mom and Al what I heard.

"Ed, follow them, now. I trained you to be a good sneaker, so get your ass moving!" Thank you, mother! I didn't bother telling her bye, nor did I allow Al to follow. This was my mission and mine alone.

* * *

I think I'm at Envy's house, because he just walked in, dragging Winry inside with him. I couldn't hear them through the windows or the door, so I had to find another way in. I found that I was small enough to fit into the chimney, so I shimmed down the tower, like Santa Claus. I'm going to yell at myself later for saying I was small, but it doesn't matter right now.

"DID YOU TELL ALLEN?!?!" That was most definitely the most pissed off Envy I've ever heard.

"NO! I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE! HONEST!" Winry sounded like she was scared to death, but her voice had an edge to it, like she was trying to show she was stronger.

"THEN, HOW DID HE FIND OUT?!?!" There was this loud clap, then a thump. I need to shimmy down this thing…I hope Winry isn't hurt that badly.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!?! HE COULD HAVE SEEN YOU HIT ME!!" I was able to see into the house and what I saw almost made me explode. Winry was on the floor, with a bright red cheek and tears ready to fall. Envy looked more pissed off than he normally looked, but then his face changed. It looked like…he was concerned?

"He's not going to tell anyone. Here, let me help you up. I'm sorry for hurting you, Winnie. I love you." Ok, this guy must be high or something! He just slapped her, then, not even two seconds later, he apologizes and says he loves her! You don't hurt someone you love!

"I love you, too, Envy…" How can she say that?! She's crying on his shoulder now and it looks like Envy is trying to calm her. I better get out of here.

* * *

**Conny:** Grrr.....

**Lowell:** I hate Envy. I'm sorry Envy fans, but in this story...he's just...

**Conny:** I believe what you're looking for, Lowell, is _evil, mental, a devil_. I don't know. Well, now you understand this story more.

_**!~Duh Duh Duh~!**_

**Lowell:** Should I ask where that dramatic music came from...?

**Conny:** I think it came because the readers and Ed found out what truly is going on. If you think this story is still worth posting, go ahead and review. Oh, and before I forget...sorry for ranting in the last A/N I was a little ticked off...and I sort of found a way to blow off some steam...

**Lowell:** Hey! You could have just ranted to me, rather than the entire world! I don't mind! (We're going to leave...this is going to end up as a fight...so, review for my big sis?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Conny:** I would have posted earlier, but I went to Splash Lagoon! It was fun, but halfway going down a slide I remembered something...I FORGOT TO GIVE EVERYONE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

**Lowell:** I guess you had fun, sis...I didn't...

**Conny:** Well, you didn't have much fun because you didn't want to go on any of the slides...

**Lowell:** -_-' Anyways...DISCLAIMER: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DOES NOT BELONG TO US!! WE ONLY USE IT FOR OUR OWN PURPOSES!!

**Conny:** I didn't even tell everyone that I'm glad people are reading...oh, well, Lowell...hope you people out there enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Over dinner, I decided to tell everyone what I found out.

"Envy is abusing her. No doubt about it." Mom didn't look really happy, nor did Al.

"Just what I was hoping wouldn't happen…" I guess mom knew this would happen.

"Have you been through this, mom?" Her dark blue eyes seemed to harden at Al's question. This is not good.

"When I was Winry's age, I dated a man, who was a bit crazy. He abused me and I truly believed he loved me, even then. But someone saved me. Back then, Sig was my best friend, he was the one that saved me from the life I was living." That little story made me hopeful. If Sig helped Izumi then, I could probably save Winry, now.

"I need to talk to her, first. I want to know why she doesn't want people to know." Though everyone around the table was a bit hesitant, they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

I started to text Winry around nine.

_Hey, Win. ~E.E._

It was about another minute until she replied back.

_Hi, Ed. How are you? ~W.R._

I was wondering how I would tell her I found out, but I thought I should wait a bit longer.

_I'm fine, you? ~E.E._

My mom came into my room saying I should be sleeping by now, but once I told her I was trying to talk to Winry, Izumi walked out of my room.

_I've been better… ~W.R._

Red flag!

_Why are you feeling down, Win? ~E.E._

I know, I shouldn't play the "Curious Best Friend" card, but I know what's going down between her and Envy!

_I wish I could do better… ~W.R._

I wonder if she'll actually talk.

_Can you call me? ~E.E._

I waited about five minutes, then my favorite ring-tone went off. The one I haven't heard in such a long time.

"_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy, one look puts the rhythm in my hand"_

"Winry?" I'm sure I sounded a little anxious to hear her voice again, but I don't care. I'm just glad she's talking to me.

"Hi, Ed. Why did you want me to call?" I wonder how I should tell her…

"Well, I want to what's wrong with my best friend." Just keep playing that "Curious Best Friend" card. It's the only thing I can use, now.

"I want to tell you…so badly…but…Envy…" It sounded like she was choking on her words.

"Win, forget about him, I'm your best friend. You've known me longer, than Envy." I was hoping she would open up more, if I guilt-tripped her into talking.

"E-Ed…I-I really want to tell you…but he would find out…" I would love to know what the bastard would try to do to me if I told him I knew.

"Winry, I'm going to tell you something. If I'm wrong, you say something. If I'm right, don't speak a word, understand?" There was a long pause, but then something I didn't expect happened.

"Fine, Ed. Tell me." Well, this is the do-or-die moment.

"Envy has been abusing you. You've been pushed around for more than a year, now. And you're probably not telling anyone because you don't want other people hurt." The silence, the one that makes people think that someone was watching them, came after I said what I thought. I almost believed Winry hung up on me, but I had to check. "Winry…you can say something now…" When she started to talk again, her voice sounded torn.

"Ed…how…?" That was a simple enough question.

"Well, I assumed from the beginning the guy was bad, but I didn't know it was this bad. Earlier, he was talking to some guy named Allen, who apparently found out. Then, when Envy…_took_…you to his house…I saw what happened in there…" What came next was completely unexpected, at least for me it was.

"Ed…I'm begging you, don't do anything. Don't call the cops, don't tell anyone. And if anyone else knows, please tell them I don't want them talking…" I almost wanted to tell her I couldn't do that, but I knew better. I have to say the supportive best friend and respect her wishes.

"Winry…I'll listen to you. But please, I don't want you hurt anymore." That guilt-trip probably didn't work.

"Ed, I really think he's the one for me, it's just...he's a little agressive. I think I can change him, just don't get him more angry than he already is. Now, let's get some sleep. The science final is tomorrow and I need all the sleep I can get for it…" I need to talk to her more! This conservation barely started!

"I need to talk to you more, Win…but you're right. Good luck on the final." I have to stay supportive, no matter how hard it is.

"You don't need luck, you're too good in science." That was the old Winry talking. I haven't heard that tone in a long time.

"Night, Win."

"Night, Ed."

* * *

**Lowell:** Are you sure Win's doing the right thing, Nee-chan?

**Conny:** If I were in Winry's position, I would probably say the same thing...

**Lowell:** Well...yeah, you probably would do the same thing...

**Conny:** Yeah...so~! Anyone up for reviewing?! I'd hand out Chibi Ed dolls!!

**Lowell:** Isn't Ed already chibi-sized?

**Edward Elric:** Who are you calling chibi-sized, you twirp?!

**Conny:** No one, but ME can call MY little brother a twirp!! *Pounces on Ed*  
*Starts wrestling match*

**Lowell:** Um...I'll let that wrestling match continue...if you want to know the winner of that fight and if you liked/hated this chapter, please review! Go Conny!! Beat that little midget!!

**Edward Elric:** I'll get you for that, jerk-twirp!!

**Lowell:** :D I'm the 'Jerk-twirp' now! Ok, have a good day!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Conny:** Well, I wanted to do a LOT of revising...due to the fact _Sivler Winged Mercury_, wanted a love triangle...but thank goodness...my friends and brother told me that it would be suicide to try and revise this entire story...

**Lowell:** She would have seriously done an all-nighter to change this story...

**Conny:** That wonderful little brother of mine! Well, DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA!! I DON'T THINK I'M RUNNING THIS STORY ANYMORE!! IT'S RUNNING ITSELF!!

**Lowell:** -_-' Um...I hope you enjoy this story...

* * *

The last final of the year, Science. This is where I shine the brightest because I understood everything Mr. Mustang threw at us in class! Even if that guy is pompous and thinks he's going to rule this school in the near future, I think he's a decent teacher. Anyways, I'm getting way off topic. I should finish this test, then think of a way to talk to Winry. She needs to talk to me, I **am** her best friend. Hopefully, I can get to her to speak up more.

I hate sitting in a classroom, which is like ten degrees hotter than outside. (Just F.Y.I. it's 90 degrees outside the window.) I've finished the exam, checked it over, then re-checked it. I've read through the novel I've been reading over and over ever since Winry has been dating Envy. (YES! I've been reading the same book for over a year now! To Kill a Mockingbird is a great read!) I've memorized every word already, but still read on anyways.

* * *

"Finally! School's over and no more tests!" I yawned and shouted to Al. Winry was picked up by her grandmother today, so I'm sure she's going to be safe for now.

"Yeah, summer vacation and working in the meat shop!" Al seemed happy to be out of school, also.

"Al…You remember what I told you and mom during breakfast, right…?" I need to make sure Winry's secret was kept, just because she wants it that way.

"Yeah, no saying anything. As much as it pains me to want to shout it to the rooftops, I'll keep shut." That's my brother for you. He makes things so dramatic, but this topic is personal, it's worth getting dramatic over.

"Thank you. It would only get worse if it were more vocal." We were trying to keep this conversation vague because other people don't need to know about this.

"It would be worse than worse, Brother." That sort of made sense, so I shrugged it off and ran for Izumi's car.

* * *

After a car ride of yelling at each other about Winry's request, I finally won for once, against my mom! I have to talk to Winry more before I even think about making a move to take Envy down.

"Ed, I hope you know what you're going to do…" Thanks, Izumi. I pretty much know what's going to happen. Once Envy knows, I have to whoop his ass before he hurts Winry.

"Brother, I should help-" I don't like interrupting my little brother, but I did.

"Al, I'll take care of this. Just give me time, this will hopefully get Winry out of this mess." I didn't have a clear plan, but I knew what I was going to have to do.

* * *

I decided to walk over to Winry's house, an unexpected visit. She and her grandmother said I could stop by anytime I want and that I could even live with them if need be. Being to Win's house so many times, I've learned where the spare key was. Win's grandma wasn't home, you could tell because her classic black Monte Carlo was gone, leaving the driveway empty. Unlocking the door silently, then closing it in the same fashion, I entered the near quiet house. The light in the bathroom, upstairs, was on. The door was wide open and I could barely see Winry in there. I walked up the stairs, making sure I wouldn't be heard.

"There's no way he could have done all of these. I must have been a little clumsy lately...that's it...right…?" She asked herself in the mirror. I was standing just outside the bathroom, behind the wall, where she couldn't see me. I peered in and what I saw made my want to break Envy's neck.

"W-Winry…" She was startled to death when I walked into the bathroom. She pulled her tank top down, covering up the bruises and scars I had just seen.

"E-Ed?!" I just stared at her. Those blue eyes, I've fallen for, were filled to the brim with so many different emotions, at this point.

"Winry, you don't have to tell me anything. I just need to know if you're alright." That's when the strong girl, I grew up to know, broke down. She started to cry. The only thing that registered in my mind was hug her and trying to calm her down. I rested her head on my shoulder and I embraced her. I was hoping this would calm her down, but I'm not good with these kinds of things.

"Ed…Envy's going to-" She was sobbing as she was trying to tell me what she wanted to say, but I cut in.

"I don't care what Envy is going to do. I've wanted to tell you that Envy isn't the guy for you. He's too insane for you to change!" She looked up to me, her blue eyes still filled with tears.

"Ed! I love him! He loves me back! If you were really my friend, you would support me and believe in what I say!" I almost wanted to yell at her, but that wouldn't help the current problem at hand.

"Winry, would someone hurt the one they love...? If you stop with the makeup and the masks, you'll see what I'm seeing." I turned her around and I think she saw what I was seeing. We were both seeing two people in the mirror. A blond boy with braided hair and golden eyes. And a blonde girl with long hair and blue eyes. The only thing that ruins this picture is the fact that there's scars showing under the makeup and in other places.

"Ed…go." I don't think I quite heard that right. Did she say, go?

"But, Win-!" There was a knock on the door, one that was pretty loud.

"Edward, hop through the window, get out of here. I'll try to talk, later." She didn't sound too convincing, but I listened anyways. I hopped out the bathroom window, landing on the garage roof. The voice I heard next almost made me want to jump back into the bathroom.

"WINRY!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Before I could jump back, she had already closed the window and smiled down to me. Winry turned around quickly, just before the person who shouted came into the bathroom. It was Envy.

* * *

**Conny:** Well, I don't know what to say...review?

**Lowell:** Um...I'd say something along the lines of: _Envy better not hurt Winry again, or else Ed's going to murder him._ But I think that's what everyone is saying...

**Conny:** Tell me your opinions on the story...I have no clue what's going on now...

**Edward Elric:** How could you make Winry love that guy?! He's terrible!!

**Conny:** Fullmetal, I don't like the idea of Miss Rockbell loving Envy...but it's what makes this story more interesting...and if it gives me more reviews or flames...whatever people decide to do...I'll feel better...

**Edward Elric:** You can't call me Fullmetal...and I should have just done something in the beginning of this story...maybe I could have locked Envy away, long enough so I could have asked out Winry!

**Lowell:** Mr. Elric...please calm down...I don't like this story anymore than you do at this point...

**Edward Elric:** Ok, being called 'Mr. Elric' is creepy...at least someone agrees with me, though...

**Conny:** These guys are going to complain about my story, so I'll break this flame-feast up, while you review, savvy?


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward Elric:** This story better end soon!

**Lowell:** I'm in the same boat as Edward!

**Conny:** -_-' Is it just me, or is it that the boys really hate this story?

**Edward Elric:** Winry is **NOT** one of your OCs that you can toy with!!

**Lowell:** Conny has many OCs waiting to be posted...

**Conny:** That was supposed to be a secret!! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, I'M NOT EVEN SURE I WANT TO, NOW!! EDWARD IS TOO MUCH TROUBLE!!!

**Edward Elric:** Yo, Lowell, want to start another flame-feast?

**Lowell:** Sure! And in the meantime, YOU PEOPLE READ!!!

* * *

I waited out the window, observing what was going on. They didn't get physical, but I knew it was going to happen sometime. They moved out of the bathroom and went down stairs. Envy probably forced Winry to write a note to her grandmother, making up an excuse for leaving the house, because Winry was writing like crazy on a piece of paper. They went out the door, Envy practically shoving her to his car. It was a dark green Eclipse and I could tell it was Envy's because of the paint job on it. It had a giant Ouroboros, which was the mark of the homunculi in a book we all read last year, on the hood of the car. They drove off, to the only place I could possibly think of. Envy's house.

* * *

I started to run to Envy's house, trying desperately to get there before anything worse happens. As I crossed the street, however, someone almost ran into me, with there blue mustang with white strips.

"Hey, watch where-Elric?!" Oh, joy. My _favorite_ teacher, Mr. Mustang.

"I need to get moving, Bastard. Someone I care about is in trouble!" I bolted as fast as I could, but Mr. Mustang drove along side me.

"Hop in, brat. Where to?" Well, that was unexpected. But everything has been happening to me lately, I might as well be prepared to lose my limbs!

"You know where Envy's house is?" That's when we sped down the road.

* * *

"You better tell me what's going on." Mustang said, waiting for my answer.

"Sorry, can't say. She didn't want me spreading it around." Try to stay quiet. That's all I can do right now. We stopped at a red light…

"What's happening, Edward?" I don't want to flipping tell you! I need to hurry up and get to Winry before something happens!

"Green light, go! We have to hurry!" He stepped on the pedal and off we went.

"Elric, tell me what the hell is going on!" Ok, this is getting really annoying.

"I don't need to tell you anything! She's in danger and that's all that matters right, now! We need to get to Envy's house, ASAP!" He started to laugh, what's with this pompous idiot?!

"I might as well start calling you Fullmetal. You're so stubborn." I felt like I wanted to punch the guy, but since he's driving me to save my best friend, I need to play somewhat nice.

"Fine, call me 'Fullmetal' for all I fucking care! I'll just call you 'Colonel Bastard'. There, it's even. Now, get moving, we're running out of time!" I'm so glad he doesn't care about being mouthed off to. He's the only teacher that doesn't really care about foul language, maybe because of his military background. Whatever.

"Fullmetal, tell me what's going on." I wish we could go faster! Winry might be in really serious trouble.

"Fine, Colonel Bastard! Winry has been abused by Envy long enough! I'm trying to get her out of that hellhole and prove to her that I'm the one that truly cared for her!" Wow…I can't believe I just told this guy I'm trying to save my crush…I think I've hit an all time new low on the pride meter.

"That's better. Was that so hard, Fullmetal?" Ok, I'm really hating this pet name!

"Just shut up and hurry up!" I think that nickname is going to stick around for a while, considering he's teaching 12th grade science, too. Oh, fucking, joy…

* * *

(Winry's POV)

It's always the silent car rides that lead to the horrible tortures. I can't run away, because that would cause pain for both me and the people I care about. All I can do now is go through whatever Envy has in store for me. He didn't even tell me why I'm being taken to his house. He just told me to write a note to my granny saying I might be late, then he forced me out. Envy shoved me into his green Eclipse and off we went. I hope Ed doesn't interfere because I'm taking this punishment to protect him and everyone else. I'm praying Ed doesn't do something stupid…

He pushed me out of his car. I couldn't try fighting him, that would only make him more angry. He shoved to his backyard, a place I've been to so many times.

"Someone found out. Allen swore he didn't tell anyone, so did you say anything?" He sounds really calm right now. Normally he would have thrown me to the ground, then yelled. Maybe I am helping.

"I didn't tell anyone, Envy. Why would I say something like that, when I know you really didn't mean to lash out all those times?" I'm not sure if he truly didn't mean to hurt me or not, but he's promised that he really does care.

"What if you're sick of me?! What if you're sick of being pushed around?!" He shoved me, enough to make me fall.

"How could you say that?! I love you and have loved you all this time!" I hugged Envy, which I think startled him because he sort of jumped. He wrapped his strong arms around me, making that safe feeling come around. It felt nice until he forcefully pushed me out of the hug.

"How do I know you're not lying?" There's been so much between us at that second, I couldn't really understand which topic he was asking about.

"Envy, why would I tell someone that the person I love has been hurting me? That doesn't make sense." He seemed to stiffen, which normally wouldn't happen in Envy's case. He's always strong, unsurprised, and is truly kind...unless someone decides to piss him off...

"Look me in the eye and say that you didn't tell anyone." That demand was simple enough. I really didn't tell anyone, it's just that someone found out on their own...

"I didn't tell a soul that you've been hurting me. I wouldn't tell anyone, not even the Elrics-" Oh, no...he cut into my sentence.

"Elrics...they were the ones that found out! You must have told them, because they only talk to you!" Envy shoved me backwards, which I've been used to.

"I didn't say a thing to them! They could have found out for themselves!" I regained my balance and held my ground.

"Does that mean you deny the fact that you've been talking to that Pipsqueak and his brother?!" He pushed me up against the side of his house.

"Back off! Ed has nothing to do with this!" He threw me to the ground, at the mention of my best friend.

"So~! You have been talking to the shorty! I thought I told you before to not speak with the Elrics." He kicked me so I was now lying flat on my back...

"Envy, please! Let me explain!" With my simple plea, he only kicked me over onto my stomach.

"No, this time, you deserve a real punishment." He kicked me over and over, but I can hold out. Then, he just stopped kicking.

"That didn't hurt, finally had enough?" I had to lie, to try and keep this from hurting me to hunting down the Elrics.

"This ain't over." Envy stepped on my back, putting all his weight on where he knew where the scars were. I tried not to cry, because I can't show more weakness.

(End of Winry's POV)

* * *

**Envy:** I would have liked the "Love Triangle" theory _Silver Winged Mercury_ created!

**Conny:** Sorry, Envy... Why are you here...?

**Envy:** *Smiles* I just wanted to see how my favorite person in the world is doing.

**Conny:** ...hahaha...Um...Ok...

**Envy:** Could we have a little talk?

**Conny:** Ok...um...here's my little brother to talk to the world...  
*Walks away with Envy*

**Lowell:** There goes a brave girl...please review! I have to stop Envy from doing something stupid!!  
*Runs after Envy and Conny*


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward Elric:** IT'S ALMOST OVER!!!

**Lowell:** ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!

**Edward Elric:** I THINK THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER!!

**Conny:** -_- Something is wrong with this picture...oh, well...DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT TO THIS STORY, NOTHING ELSE!! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME ASK ED!!

**Edward Elric:** It would be a nightmare if Conny owned me or anyone else from _Fullmetal Alchemist_!!

**Lowell:** THAT WOULD BE A NIGHTMARE!!

**Conny:** HEY!!! ...I'm not that bad of an author...am I...?

* * *

"Stay here. This won't take long." Thank, whatever God out there! The man has listened to me!

"Better not, Fullmetal." With that, I headed towards the house. Running through the home, I didn't find anyone. I looked out the window and saw something I really wish I didn't have to see. Winry was face down in the dirt, while Envy was stepping on her. I didn't care that I broke a window with my elbow, nor did I care about the pain I felt in my legs as I jumped out of the second floor window.

"Hey, look, just the person I was going to hunt down. Hey, midget!" I think Mustang needs a new name, because Envy is the newest bastard in my life.

"Get the hell off her!" I pounced onto Envy, pinning him down on the ground. I threw a punch at his face, making sure this punch would really hurt.

"Ed, don't!" Winry tried to tell me to stop, but this has gone to far.

"No! This fucking bastard deserves this! He's abused you for too long! You were face down in the dirt!" I threw another punch at his face, causing a nose bleed.

"It didn't even hurt!" I could tell she was lying.

"I know you've had enough, Winry! Just get going!" She didn't bother to argue with me again.

"Ha-ha! This doesn't even hurt, bean sprout!" I'm pretty sure the punch I just gave him knocked out at least one tooth.

"Winry, Mr. Mustang is out front. Go to him and tell him to take you to the hospital. I'll finish up here." Envy spat out his tooth, aiming it at my face.

"Ed…I…" Envy started to laugh, probably because my cheek had his spit and blood on it.

"Winry, I'm going to talk to you later. Just go, now." She listened to me, Winry walked into the house, heading for the front door.

"You're no better than me, half-pint!" I got off the guy, but didn't give him enough time to get up himself. I stomped my combat boots down upon him, making Envy cringe at the pain.

"DID YOU FEEL LIKE A MAN WHEN YOU PUSHED WINRY AROUND?!?!" I kicked him in the chin. "DID YOU FEEL BETTER NOW THAT SHE FELL TO THE GROUND?!?!" I kicked him between the legs. "WELL, I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ONE THING, BASTARD!! YOUR WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!!" I kicked him more, just because he deserved more.

"You're **still** no better than me, Elric…" I spat in his face.

"Now that all your lies have crumpled down, she's found a new life. Away from a bastard, like you. Oh, yeah…be ready for the cops." I walked away from that guy. I went into his house and called the police. Winry and Mustang had already left, probably because Winry had some pretty bad injuries.

* * *

(Winry's POV)

I wonder how Mr. Mustang got into this mess…Ed better have not said anything.

"Miss Rockbell, are you alright?" The man was waiting outside his car, apparently waiting for me and Ed.

"Fine, Ed said you should drive me to the hospital, but I'm fine." I slowly walked over to my science teacher.

"Where's Elric?" We both looked to the house.

"Finishing the fight…" I said, not wanting to go into full detail.

"Come on, you need to get checked." I must have looked worse than I felt, but I've been used to these beatings.

"Ok…"

* * *

On the car ride over to the hospital, I decided I should be asking questions.

"How did you get into this?" We stopped at a red light.

"I kind of almost ran into Elric, when he was crossing the road. Then, I asked if he needed a ride. I wasn't really expecting all of this, however." The light turned green, we were off again.

"I never knew this would happen…if I didn't fall in love with Envy…this wouldn't have happened..." The car slowed because of the busy road.

"Winry, you wouldn't have known this would have happened…besides, you can't help the falling in love thing. Someone did a really brave, but somewhat stupid thing, to protect the person they loved, both in the past and now." Mr. Mustang must be thinking about something in his past that was relevant to what's happening now.

"Wait…you mean-" I didn't quite understand what my science teacher had just said, but I sort of think I do...

"We're here. Come on."

(End of Winry's POV)

* * *

When the cops were done with the interrogation, they arrested Envy. Inside the cop car, he sneered at me, with a small gap in his evil smile. I told them that the victim was taken to the hospital by a trusted adult and that they should be there by now. The ambulance that arrived at the scene said I should go to the hospital also, but I told them I had to call home first. Pulling out my cell phone, I called my house.

"Hi, Mom."

"Edward Victor Elric, you have a lot of explaining to do." Oh, joy. She only says my full name if she's planning on mauling me when I get home.

"You need to come to the hospital, ASAP. The medics say I need to go in and Winry's there, too." There were a couple murmurs on the other end of the call, I guess Izumi was telling Al and Sig.

"We're on our way, Ed. Is Winry's grandmother-?" She was going to probably kill me later, might as well go all out with this and interrupt her.

"No, you need to call her. Have to go, mom. Love you, bye!" I hung up and looked to the female medic behind me.

"Well, Mr. Elric. Your ride awaits." The brunette smiled, pointing to my ride to the horrible place, which is also called the hospital.

"Oh, fucking joy…hey, what are you doing, lady?" That brunette medic was looking at my arm.

"Call me, Conny. I'm only checking to see how bad your arm is. You've got some shards of glass stuck in it, but they should be able to remove all of it." Nodding, I moved to the ambulance, having Conny, the medic, follow close behind.

* * *

**Lowell:** Did you have to put yourself in the story?

**Conny:** Hey! An author can do whatever they want! And this one wants to be in the story!

**Edward Elric:** What's with my middle name?

**Conny:** I thought that would be obvious...um, if anyone remembers correctly, Ed's voiceover actor is Vic!! So, I had to put Victor, it just seemed right to give him some credit here!!

**Lowell:** Yeah. Hey...um, Nee-chan, are you going to put me in a story someday?

**Conny:** Most likely. I might even make a story, just for you!

**Lowell:** It's super nice Conny, today!! Thank you, whatever caused this!!

**Conny:** What will make me feel even better is if people review!

**Lowell:** I'm not going to say this just for myself, but...NICE CONNY IS AWESOME! SHE'LL GIVE YOU BIG HUGS IF YOU SAY NICE THINGS, OR DO NICE STUFF FOR HER!! (i.e. Show her the typos she may have caused) WE ALL WANT A NICE CONNY (and the last chapter) RIGHT?!?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward Elric:** FINALLY!!! IT'S THE LAST ONE!!

**Lowell:** NO MORE: "I HAVE TO POST THIS WHEN I GET UP!!" FROM NEE-CHAN!!!

**Conny:** -_- I would LOVE to slap these guys, but I'm just waiting here until someone decides to do that legal crap...

**Edward Elric:** DISCLAIMER: IF CONNY OWNED _FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST_ THIS WORLD WOULD DIE!!! NOW GET READING!!

**Conny:** HEY!!! ...stupid midget...

**Edward Elric:** What the hell did you just call me, you horrible writer?!

**Lowell:** Yay...another wrestling match...please read...

* * *

It was about a week after everything happened, meaning Envy is out of our hair, school has ended and it's back to working at the meat shop! I've decided this was the day I needed to tell Winry that I love her. I've spent enough time in the shadows and she's suffered enough with the wrong guy.

"Brother, don't you think it's still a bit soon? I mean, Winry is still trying to get over being abused by Envy…" Alphonse needs to learn something. Like: I KNOW THAT! I'M TRYING HERE!

"Al…I'm going to ask her." With that, I walked out of the meat shop and to her house.

* * *

"Ah, hey, Ed. Winry's not home." Thank you, Granny Pinako! Did you have to ruin my happy 'I'm going to tell Winry' mood?!

"Oh, do you know where she went?" I have to play nice, because this old bat would probably whack me over the head with her pipe.

"She actually went to find you. She probably went to the meat shop." I turned around, said goodbye and ran off.

* * *

I walked into the meat shop to find Al and Winry talking.

"Hey, Win!" I greeted my crush.

"Hi, Ed. Where were you?" I went to find you because I have the most amazing news to tell you!

"I went over to your house, but your grandma said you left…so, yeah…" Ok, I lost all hope in asking her out…

"Um, Brother, why is Mr. Mustang here again?" Al hitchhiker pointed over his shoulder, to the back room. Inside the room, Izumi, Sig and Mr. Mustang were playing cards and drinking.

"We're supposed to call him...Roy, Mom said we have to…" I tried to avoid the question, because that guy almost ran me over!

"Um…why is Mr. Mustang here?" Thank you for asking, Winry…

"Well, apparently, he and my mom were friends back in school and they met up again." I answered her question, then looked to my little brother. "Can you run shop for a little bit?" It's like Elric telepathy! Al understood why I needed this break! It's not because I'm lazy, it's because I think I know how to tell Winry! I grabbed her wrist and out the door we went.

* * *

"Ed! Where are we going?!" She was struggling out of my grip, but I didn't really let up.

"I want to tell you this story and I like this park, so we're going there." We kept walking, then I found it. It was the old park Al, Win and I used to go to when we were kids.

"I haven't been to this place in ages!" I think it was a good idea to bring her to this old place, then. The swings were open, so I dragged her over to them.

"Just like old times?" Back when we were kids, I was always the one pushing Winry and Alphonse, because I was the strongest of us three.

"Sure." She sat down and waited. I gripped the chain links and pulled her back. I let them go and off she went. Winry came back, so I pushed her. This happened a little while longer until Winry spoke up. "So, Ed! What did you want to tell me?!" She laughed out as she swung back and forth.

"Well, do you want to stop swinging?" I think she nodded, so as she came back I halted the ride. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she let go of the chain links.

"Hey! Not like that!" We were laughing, that hasn't happened in such a long time, I almost forgot what Winry sounded like when she laughed. "What's this story you wanted to tell me, Ed?" I got up and offered to help her up. She ignored me and got up herself. We sat down on the swings.

"Well, back when my mom was in high school, she was dating this guy. This man, she truly believed was the one for her, no matter what. But this guy was a little mental. He used to abuse her a lot and she never gave up on the fact that she still loved him and hoped that he still loved her. She was suffering for so long, that her best friend tries to help her out of it. You want to know who helped her out of that situation?" I was hoping Winry would be a little curious about a story that was similar to her's.

"Wait, your mom was in the same problem as me?! Who saved her?!" I couldn't help the smirk on my face. It just wanted to show up.

"Well, it was Sig, who saved her. He had a crush on her during that time, even though they were best friends. He lost his chance to ask her out when the guy did it, but he stayed faithful, hoping for the chance to ask her out. He stayed the loyal best friend, but he had to prove to her that he was the one that truly cared, all along." I was hoping Winry was catching on to what I'm trying to tell her.

"Comparing our stories…I'm Izumi, the victim…that crazy guy is Envy…then that makes you Sig, the best friend…crush. Ed, are you-?" Thank you for understanding!

"Yeah, I was going to ask you out, but Envy got to you first. I was trying to get you to back out of it, but I had to play the supportive best friend. Now, I want to be more than your childhood best pal. I want to be your boyfriend…" I think I just swallow a whole bowl of pride and ego. Well, at least I was able to tell her. I just have to wait for what she says.

"Ed…I-I…yes." I have no clue what just happened, but she hugged me. I think I've finally done the thing I've wanted to do for so long now!

"Really?!" I got up out of swing seat and picked her up. I spun around, then say her back down to Earth.

"Yeah, really!" The best thing in the world happened next! She leaned up to me and kissed me! I didn't notice until it was over that she had cherry lip-gloss on because I could smell it on my lips.

"Whoa…" That had to be the only word coherent coming out of my mouth.

"Come on, lover boy! We have to get back!" Did she just-?

"Winry!" I ran after her.

* * *

**Conny:** Yet another fluff ending...

**Lowell:** Is 'fluffy' the right word to describe this ending?

**Conny:** I'll see what Ed, Winry and all of the reviewer think!

**Edward Elric:** Explain to me, AGAIN, why Win had to go through all that?!

**Conny:** Grr...Fullmetal, why can't you listen the first time?! Must I make you suffer with an angsty songfic later?!

**Edward Elric:** Ha! That's SUCH an empty threat! You're on writer's block! You don't have an idea!

**Lowell:** I have an idea! *Whispers angsty idea to his sister*

**Conny:** Thanks, Lowell! I'll work on it soon!

**Edward Elric:** Why do I talk to these people?!

**Conny:** What did you think Winry?

**Winry Rockbell:** Um...I would have liked it a bit better if I wasn't abused as much by Envy. He's a pretty nice guy...when he's not around Ed, or thinking about Ed...or-well, he's pretty nice when he's not really him...

**Lowell:** Where is the logic in that?

**Edward Elric:** Lowell, I think we have a common understanding right now...

**Conny:** Look at the time! Please review and if you have ANY requests, just send them! I barely have a life!! All I really have is school, three friends, and THIS!!! Ta! Ta!


End file.
